1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical connection assembly.
WO-A-2007/045792 describes a charging station and an electric vehicle in which the electric motor of the vehicle is powered by an electric battery charged when the vehicle is stationary near a charging station. The electrical connection between the vehicle and the charging station is effected by connection means of the charging station cooperating with connection means of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
GB-A-2 264 201 discloses an electrical connection assembly which comprises a male element comprising two conductive electrical pins and a female element comprising two conductive receptacles intended to receive the electrical pins. A protection element covers the pins and is able to slide along the pins, inside a body of the male element. On connecting the male element with the female element, the female element pushes back the protection element, which frees the electric pins that are engaged in the receptacles of the female element. During connection, the connection assembly does not allow guidance without jamming of the male element in the female element in the event of faulty alignment of the male element relative to the female element.